woozworld_royal_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire
Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire, is a empire from Woozworld Royal Roleplay. The founder is RavenMiranda. It can be called as Staricia Empire for short. Mineral Presentation Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire presents as Moonstone, which it was the most beloved gemstone in the village community! It was used for jewelry (pendants, rings, etc.), pigments (for potions & dyes), and specially used for creating an gemstone pet (most common are gem-owls and gem-wolves). However, it is also stored for the moonlight energy for the night gemstones (and gem-pets) to live and also helped for protection shield. But, there is other people that wears different gemstone garments than Moonstone, such as Sunstone, Rose Quartz, etc. However, have you find any moonstone in the shops? In some of the expensive shops, it has moonstones that are shaped. The most rarest shapes are Heart Shaped Moonstone and Star Shaped Moonstone (presenting as Star Village). Occur of Labradorite Since Crown Fire Kingdom is connected with Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire, the storage shares their Sunstone & Moonstone's light together. But, when a eclipse shows up on one day, both of the gems will form into one, called Labradorite. But it is not an dangerous event! However, villagers in Star Village calls it Labradorite Day. It happens in anyday when eclipse occurs. Unitz Buildings Castle It does had an castle. But there is no appearance since there is no picture yet. Villages This empire had an village of its own. The first village was Star Village, it presents moonstone as an shape of a star. Street The first street was Miranda's Palace. What happens when it Wartime Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire is an peaceful empire, but it does has an war defense. Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire has an unique armor protection and unique weapons by potions of affect. Their potions has special effects in armors and potions. However, if there's an invasion, the emperor and/or empress will send in alert to the guard/soldier captain and the captain will give the residents of the village (from any city of Staricia) attention. After the escort, the residents will had to go a peaceful empire that is alliances with the Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire, sent them all to any rooms of the secret safety basement, or they would had to move to the country until the war is stopped. The army will had to declare for war if the invader forms an army and/or entered the empire. The army is very strong and have sharp eyes, they use moonstone weapons that are very powerful and effective! ��Earning Money�� Rulers Empress RavenMiranda had an shop in her palace and everyday, she gets beex! Villagers Villagers earn money by working. The jobs are Café workers, guards, maids, butlers, Liberians, etc. Alliances Here are the alliances that are allies with the Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Connected to Empire Here is the list of the empires that are connected together with Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire: Atomdark Empire (after marriage) Spiritial Stone Empire (current second monarch in hand) Crown Fire Kingdom Allies Here are the allies of Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire (However, the connected lands of Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire will count in the list.): Atomdark Empire Spiritial Stone Empire Arosea Empire Slodelyn Kingdom Pixiellowia Kingdom Rayvender Empire Crown Fire Kingdom Feathara Kingdom Mintic Kingdom Waven Kingdom Sweden Russia Aquamarine Empire Peridot Empire Austria more coming soon! Conclusion Its still in peace. Gallery coming soon! Trivia * Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire is the Moon Reign sister and Crown Fire Kingdom is the Sun Reign sister. * Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire is shortly called Staricia Empire. Category:Reigns Category:Empire Category:Kingdom Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Staricia Empire Category:Gemstone Reigns Category:Big Reigns Category:Custom Empires Category:Custom Kingdoms Category:Custom Reigns Category:Homeland Category:Beautiful Reigns Category:Rich Lands